


Duty on the Wall

by InkSplatterM



Series: Heavier than a Mountain [1]
Category: Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: Crab Clan, F/M, Gen, Scorpion Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplatterM/pseuds/InkSplatterM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hida Tetsunosuke met Bayushi Sayuri at a court function, beginning a game of letters that lasted the entirety of court. He thought that the end of the court was to be the end of the affair, so he never expected that she would be upon the Kaiu Wall, or that the affair was only just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty on the Wall

The first thought that Hida Tetsunosuke had about the shugenja clothed in red and black on the Wall was that she didn’t belong there. It was a shameful thought, but that he tried to banish from his mind lest that become words, but… he couldn’t help but think that it was true. It was nothing personal about her specifically, he knew the strength of shugenja, and there was no doubting that she was of samurai stock… 

But she was of Scorpion, a clan of lies and deceit. She was born of the Bayushi family and trained at a Soshi school. Her skin, what little could be seen on her hands and around her eyes where her mask didn’t hide her face were the pale color of someone who had never needed to go outside. She was small, and her smallness was only heightened by the fact that she was on the wall with a group that were all from the Hida family, known for their large size. 

Tetsunosuke looked over at her, their eyes met, and he was briefly captivated by the stunning jade green of their color. Such odd eyes, eyes that surely shouldn’t be on any normal Rokugani, but they still fit her. She winked at him before they both turned again to keep watch over the wall. She should be a court, like where they met, not here where she could die and where she was a constant reminder of this desire that had taken root in his chest and called for him to stand closer to her. No, he was Samurai, he was a warrior of the Crab, and he wouldn’t let Bayushi Sayuri and her beguiling eyes distract him from his duty. 


End file.
